Raspberries
by Prettiest-Potato
Summary: Terry blows raspberries instead of something else.


This night had started like most nights do. Terry had gotten in a few pages of reading, before Terri reached over and had begun caressing his other half's neck with his lips. Terry had ignored it as he always does, or at least pretends. Terri had continued to pepper kisses up and down the slender neck. Terry would continue to give him a cold shoulder until Terri took some of their skin between his teeth. Only then would Terry set down his book.

Then, as it would usually happen, Terry would return some of his shorter half's affection. Trace his tongue around his lover's single horn while stroking the small valley between their neck. Like any other night, Terri reached his lower hand to their mass of tentacles. Like any other night, Terri continued to leave love marks along Terry's neck and upper chest. However, not like any other night spent like this, Terry did something he hadn't done since they were in fifth grade.

He blew raspberries. The passionate silence was broken by the sound a balloon makes when it deflates.

It was silent afterward, but only for a split second. Once again it was broken, but this time, by Terri.

"DUDE!"

He leaned away from his brother, as far as his body would allow. He dropped the sensitive tentacle in his grip in his shock.

Terry laughed hysterically, holding his forehead. Terri wiped the drool off his skull and angrily asked, "Why?!"

Terry calmed himself down enough to say through his giggles, "Y-you were getting carried away with the h-hickeys." He gestured to the many red marks dappling his neck. "Plus, I'd just remembered that I can do that!" In any other circumstance, Terri would've been elated to see his brother laughing so much, but at that moment his face burned bright with embarrassment.

"You've never had a problem with it before! Why now of all times?!"

Terry's wide smile receded as he realized his younger brother was actually angry with him, glaring up at him with an angry brow and a scarlet face. "Hey, come on, it wasn't that bad."

Terri turned away, folding his arms over his chest the best he could without Terry's cooperation. "Yes it was…" he pouted.

Terry's arms were gesturing submissively as he spoke. He could feel the heat on his brother's face even as it was turned away. "I didn't mean to upset you, I thought you'd laugh. It seems like something you'd find funny."

"Another time, yeah, but not right now!"

Terry was quiet for a moment before resting his head gently on his brother's, careful to avoid the horn. "I'm sorry, Terri."

Another pause, then Terri smiled a little. "It's okay, Terry."

Realizing what he was doing, Terry smiled as well. "Are you sure, Terri?"

The younger brother's grin grew. "I'm sure, Terry."

"Are you positively sure, Terri?"

"Yes, Terr-" he was cut off as Terry blew raspberries yet again, but this time, he laughed as he leaned away.

Terri's laughter encouraged his playfulness. Reaching over with both his hands, Terry started tickling their shared belly. This, of course, tickled himself in the process. Terri tried to hold off the attack, but it was pointless. He was laughing too hard. Terry struggled to taunt through his laughter, "Huh, Terri? Is it okay? Huh?

"Y-Yes! It's okay! S-stop! Please!" he begged, tears squeezing out of his eyelid. Terry removed his hands for a moment, leaning his head over to his brother's. Terri actually thought it was over, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Terry's hands sprung back into action, tickling their belly up and down. Terri tried to tickle Terry's side of their body, but really all it did was make the tickling worse. Both halves were convulsing and squirming, but not even close to being in sync. The conflicting movements sent the two over the edge of the bed. At this point, both brothers were laughing so hard they'd reached a point where they couldn't breathe and had to stop. Panting and chuckling, they laid back on the floor. The twins looked at each other, grinning widely.

Terry's lower hand started to creep toward their stomach again, but Terri's lower hand grabbed his wrist. "No," he scolded with a smile, wagging his upper hand's index finger in Terry's face. The older twin rolled his eye, relaxing his hand.


End file.
